The Betrayal
by richard.is.my.buddy
Summary: Rated T just in case. The young justice team meet 3 girls and a guy . They go on missions, learn each other's secrets, and spend time with each other. Then, somebody betrays them... Don't like don't read. NO FLAMES! PLEASE READ! ENJOY! Sorry if some of the characters seem ooc.


**HAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAH! We have nooooo idea why we are writing this…. I guess we are just geeks. But, whatever… it's fun. I along with my 2 friends will be co-writing this. Don't like it… Don't read it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I, nor my 2 friends, do not own Young Justice. But… ROBIN IS OUR BUDDY! **

**P.S. - Sorry if some of the characters seem ooc. We are kinda new to young justice.**

Chapter 1

Geek Convention

"We're going to a geek convention! We're going to a geek convention!" K.C was singing non-stop.

"Shut up K.C.!" commanded Dylan.

"Guys! SHUT UP! We need to leave!" yelled Chandler. "You are going to wake up tinkle!"

"The stupid cat isn't bothered by us." Dylan argued. "He never even acknowledges us."

"Whatever! Let's go!" K.C shouted. "I want to go laugh at people who are dressed up like cartoons!"

"Fine! Let's Go!"

All three of them walked outside, on their way to a young justice convention.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LineBreak*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**POV Chandler**

"Dylan," I whispered, "Look at those people over there."

As we were walking through the door, we couldn't help but laugh! There were some people, while their costumes were pretty awesome, they went sooo overboard.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" K.C. tried to laugh while whispering.

They even had the weapons, and the guy who was dressed up as Robin even had the creepy laugh down.

"They look like tools!" I commented. "Guys should NOT be allowed to wear spandex in public!"

We couldn't keep from laughing. We just stopped in front of the door and laughed.

The people we were laughing at just stared at us. One really buff guy with black hair just glared at us. Now that I think about it, he was the guy who was dressed up as superboy.

The fact that he knew that we were laughing at him, made us laugh even harder.

The really buff dude whispered something to his friends, and they all looked over at us and glared.

The guy who was supposed to be Robin needed a change of outfit. Guys should not be allowed to wear spandex, at all.

The guy who was supposed to be Kid Flash started to walk towards us.

We started to walk towards the door. I looked in the door and saw a familiar face.

"Edward!" K.C yelled.

"Oh shoot!" Edward yelled. He started to run sideways.

"Edward! Get back here!" K.C yelled.

She took off running after Edward. When she caught up, she tackled him to the ground.

"OW, what was that for?"

"You ran away!"

K.C and Edward continued fighting, but my attention was drawn away from them as Kid Flash started to talk to me.

"Oh… Um, I'm sorry. What was that?" I questioned.

"Um… I wanted to know if this was the Young Justice Convention."

"Oh, Sorry. I think so. I'm not really sure. I just come here to make fun of people."

"What about you?" Kid Flash asked Dylan.

I had almost forgotten that she was there. She had been so quiet in the past few minutes, I hadn't noticed her.

"Yeah, I think so. But you can never be sure with these things. You just have to go inside and see." Dylan explained.

Kid Flash was suddenly jerked to the side with a whoa.

"WHOA!" K.C shouted. "You look just like him!"

K.C had snuck up on Kid Flash, while she was pulling Edward behind her.

"Oh My Gosh! He does!" I yelled.

Both boys had had freckles, red hair, and green eyes.

"Whoa!" Edward yelled. "We do!" as he poked him in the cheek.

"Okay. Well we are just gonna go inside now." I said. "Hope you find what you are looking for." I said to Flash as we walked towards the door.

"Thanks." Kid Flash said.

"You're Welcome!" Dylan Called.

After we walked through the door and into the building, K.C told us what she was talking to Edward about.

"Looks like we have a little Young Justice fanatic on our hands" she said messing up his hair.

**POV K.C.**

"This is going to be AWESOME" I said walking around the convention center, "So many geeks so little time."

"Hey! I'm one of those geeks you're talking about!" Edward pointed out.

Inoted the anger in his voice.

"You know it's really creepy how much that guy looked like you." I got chills just thinking about it.

"Whatever K.C., I was way better looking than that guy right? I mean with that costume he looked like a huge nerd!" asked Edward.

"And you don't? You're at a freaking Young Justice convention." I teased.

"So are you!" he tried to argue.

"Dude we are just here to make fun of the guys like you." As I said this I realized Dylan and Chandler were totally impervious to our conversation, and by the little I heard of theirs I would have to talk to them later.

"How do you know I'm not here to make fun of some geeks too?" Edward complained.

"Really Edward, do you really expect me to believe you just happened to come to the same convention as us to do the same thing as us?" I argued

"It's a possibility, maybe not a big one, but at least there is one."

_**DYLAN'S POV**_

We all stood next to the fountain laughing at the little dressed up geeks who walked by us. There was a Captain Marvel, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Batman, Superman, and a bunch of Jokers. Then there were the people we had seen earlier dressed up as all of the Young Justice Cast, who seemed to be staring at us from afar.

I felt a shiver run down my spine, as the wind started to pick up around us. I tried to shake off the feeling that something was wrong, but I just couldn't. And those freaks staring at us didn't help any. And they seemed to be getting closer to us every step they took.

"What was that?" Edward asked. And as if on cue there was a huge clap of thunder that rattled the ground under our feet.

"Ya'll wanna go inside?" Chandler questioned.

"Sure." K.C. replied as we started to the closest building around, followed by the people dressed us as the Young Justice Cast.

As soon as we were in the building, we all took a seat on the closest seat of bleachers except Edward. He went to the concession stand, big surprise.

Suddenly there was chaos. A single gunshot was heard above the crowd. People starting running to the nearest exit not caring about the storm outside. We turned toward the concession stand just in time to hear a second gunshot and see a bullet slam into Edward's left shoulder as he collapsed to the ground grasping it.

We turned toward the area where the bullet came from, to see someone in a Joker Costume holding a gun in the doorway, laughing like the idiot he was. Suddenly, a bullet passed through his abdomen as he fell to his knees.

Just as suddenly as he was shot, someone came up behind him and kicked him. He fell to the ground. If he wasn't already dead I would say that would have hurt. His body was covered in shadow as a figure loomed over him holding the gun that had surely shot him.

Suddenly I remembered that Edward had been shot too. And I looked up to see K.C. was already there beside him helping him up and trying to stop the blood flow. Suddenly, the guy dressed up as the Kid Flash we had seen earlier ran over to help K.C. get Edward out of the gym.

I looked over at Chandler to see her staring at the people who had been staring and following us all day. With their costumes on, they almost looked like the real Young Justice Cast, everyone except Robin.

Suddenly, a mischievous laughter filled the room.

"DUCK", the guy dressed as Robin yelled at us coming from the rafters above us. He took a disk out of his belt and threw it toward the Joker.

"GET OUT!" Robin yelled at me and Chandler as the smoke began to clear.

"Not without Edward and K.C." I yelled at him.

"I said, GET OUT NOW!"

"You don't tell us what to do!" Chandler yelled as she glared at him through the remaining smoke.

We didn't have time to react as he tackled us to the ground, due to the Joker's mad shooting.

"Let's play a little game", the Joker said wickedly. "Hide and Go Seek sounds good. I find you, I kill you."

"Sounds like a good game to me", Artemis said sarcastically as she lifted up her bow in his direction.

I didn't have to hear the rest of the conversation, because Robin grabbed Chandler and I up and ran outside.

"Stay here." Robin growled once we had made it outside.

**Chandler POV**

"'Stay here.' Yeah right. There is no way I am going to sit outside while he is in there fighting the freaking joker."

"Well, let's go back in." Dylan reasoned. "We can help them. Maybe we can even save their lives!"

"Ha! Yeah right. Save their lives. More like end them." I yelled.

"Violent." Dylan said as we started back towards the building.

"I have a right to be!" I yelled back. "He was in my bubble without my permission!"

As I yelled, I walked into the building and my mouth was filled with smoke.

I could hear yelling, fighting, bad banter, the joker's signature "Why so Serious?" question, and Robin's creepy laugh in the back ground. I couldn't see anything due to the fact that Robin had thrown a bunch of smoke pellets.

"Can you do something about this smoke?" I asked Dylan.

"Gimme a sec." Dylan called back.

I waited a few seconds, and all the smoke cleared up.

I almost laughed at what I saw. Aqualad was knocked out. Artemis was pinned to the floor with a bunch of knives. Superboy was withering in pain on the ground. When I looked closer I saw a chunk of kryptonite lying on the ground besides him. Miss Martian was knocked out along with Aqualad. And lastly, Robin was fighting the Joker.

"Get Miss Martian and Aqualad lad out of here, then get Superboy away from the kryptonite." I commanded Dylan.

Dylan walked off without a word.

The joker and Robin were too engrossed in their fight to notice us. I walked over to where Artemis was.

I leaned over her to rip the knives out of the ground and had to put my hand over her mouth to keep her from talking.

I told her to go help the others, and grabbed the knives.

Robin and the Joker were still fighting, not paying any attention to what was going on around them.

The joker got in a lucky shot, and knocked Robin to the ground.

"Why so serious, Little Bird?" the Joker asked.

"I've been trained by Batman." Robin replied back calmly.

"I think you should smile more often." The joker told Robin.

"I smile; it's just kind of hard to when I have to look at that." Robin retorted while pointing to the Joker's face.

You could tell that the Joker was sensitive about his face.

"Well maybe I can help you with that." The joker said.

The joker took out a knife and started to put it in Robin's mouth. He stopped about half way,

"You know how I got these scars?" the Joker asked.

"I don't really care." Robin said.

That comment just made the joker madder. He started to move the knife closer to Robin's mouth. Robin squirmed, trying to break free from the joker's grip, but he couldn't escape.

The Joker almost had the knife in Robin's mouth when I threw a knife aiming for his hand. The knife was knocked out of the joker's hand right before it reached the inside of Robin's mouth.

They both looked over at me, surprised.

"I thought I told you to stay outside!" Robin yelled.

"I just saved your life, and you're yelling at me for not staying outside? Really!" I yelled back.

"Yes! I had it under control!"

"Ha! Yeah right! All of your team was down!"

"We had it under control!"

"Whatever!"

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? A new player?" the Joker asked.

I had almost forgotten that he was there. Robin and I had been too busy to yelling at each other to notice what the Joker was doing.

"Nope! A new ring leader." I said.

The joker didn't have time to respond, because he was sent back by an invisible force.

"Quit playing!" Dylan yelled.

"But it's fun!" I retorted.

"What the heck was that?" I heard Robin yell above mine and Dylan's fighting.

"I don't care. I'm working and you are playing!" Dylan yelled back.

"Urrrggg! Fine!"

The joker and Robin had started to fight again. You could tell that Robin was tired. His attacks were getting slower, and the Joker was able to place more hits.

The joker took out a knife and started to slash at Robin with it. Robin tried to jump back, but he was to slow and the knife slashed him across the stomach. Robin fell down clutching his stomach. The joker took a step back to admire his work. I took that asmy chance, and vaulted up to the ceiling using the joker's head.

The joker searched the air above him as I sunk into the rafters. I took some poker chips out of my boot. Yeah, poker chips, but there's a catch.

_Dylan. _I asked in my mind.

_Yeah?, Was the response._

_Is everyone out of the building? I questioned._

_Yep. It's just you, Robin, and the Joker. _

_Awesome. Tell K.C to get ready._

_K.K_

I took my aim at the Joker, and threw the poker chips.

When the poker chips hit the Joker, he laughed. They fell at his feet, but he neglected to see them glowing.

"Poker Chips? So you do want to play?"

"Yep." I called from the rafters. "You count, and Robin and I will hide." I called as I jumped from the rafters.

The poker chips started to glow brighter.

The joker starred at me, expecting me to say something.

"I hope you run fast." I said as I scooped up Robin, and ran out of the building.

We made it out the front door just as the poker chips exploded. The shockwaves from the explosion sent us flying.

"Dylan!" I cried as I threw Robin in the air.

"I got him!" Dylan yelled back.

Dylan engulfed Robin in a force field and set him softly on the ground.

I on the other hand was caught in the explosion.

I seriously thought that I was about to die.

Then, I was engulfed in a force field just like Robin was and set softly on the ground.

I saw Kid Flash tending to Edward, Robin on the ground with the rest on his teammates crowded around him, and Dylan was standing awkwardly by herself.

As I approached everyone turned to look at me, and Robin sat up and looked at me.

"I guess we should explain, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think you should." Robin replied.

"Fine, but let's take care of the wounded first."

**POV K.C.**

All of the sudden a voice popped into my head.

"_NOW" It_ said.

WATER, I have to find a source. The building is on fire and I have to put it out before the smoke kills everyone.

"Focus" I said out loud to myself. "You have to save them, they are your friends."

"Hey" I said to the guy helping me with Edward, "Get him out of here"

"What about you?" He asked as he picked up Edward.

"I will be fine." I said

"How will you be fine you can't defend yourself?" he argued

"I don't have time to explain right now, you will find out in a couple of minutes."

"I am a Young Justice member and I can't just leave you here alone it would be—"

"JUST TAKE HIM" I yelled as a water fountain to my right exploded, spewing water all over me.

He looked back at me as he ran off, with an unnatural amount of speed. But I would have to address that later, right now I have to worry about the fire.

I had heard the explosion but at that time I was worried about saving Edward's life. Now I looked around to examine the damage. The building I am in is on fire, the flames are licking at the rafters. So many things are broken.

Now I have to find a place to filter the water from, but where? I'm in a freaking convention center, if only there was a Fire Hydrant Boy in Young Justice. Wait, there is an Aqua lad!

I look around and to my surprise I find what looks like- A Fountain! Is that Aqua lad at the top of the fountain? There is a fountain dedicated to Aqua lad? Man, people are obsessed! The carving looks so real that I almost thought Aqua lad was standing over me.

I decide this is my best shot. I clear my mind of all things except the water running through the pipes deep below my feet. I began to hear the cracking as the fountain began to brake.

Time to get out of here.

I began running for the exit I saw that kid run through, with Edward. Right as I stepped foot outside the door I heard the fountain collapse. At that moment I knew the fire had been put out.


End file.
